Trainer School Daze
by telli21
Summary: Teachers at the Viridian City Trainer School go through their days. See what they do an the type of people the are.
1. New-Bee

"Pooby! Come back!" an older man shouted from his door. He was short and chubby. His green eyes were filled with dew-like tears. The tears fell into his grey mustache.

A small Teddiursa ran from the man. Tears ran down it's face as well. It's red shirt was soaked with tears.

"Mr. Bee, where are you going?" a grey haired woman asked the crying man.

"Pooby ran away! I have to get him!" Mr. Bee replied to the woman. He ran after his Pokemon, who ran outside.

The Little Bear Pokemon trotted out to a wall, where a blue and white Pokemon was napping. Pooby climbed up the wall and licked the Pokemon on the face. It hissed in fear and fell off the wall. Mr. Bee came running in.

"Pooby? Pooby, there you are! And you found another Pokemon that's great!" the old man said in relief as he took out a pokeball. "Now I can catch it!" Mr. Bee said as he threw the pokeball. A red light appeared and sucked up the Pokemon. It ticked three times and then clicked. "Groovy!" Mr. Bee exclaimed as he put the ball in his pocket. "C'mon Pooby, it's almost time to go home."

Ooohs and ahhs came from Mr. Bee's classroom eighth period that day. According to their pokedexes, the Pokemon was a female Meowstic. She looked irritated.

"Mr. Bee? What is she doing?" a red haired girl asked from the front of the crowd. Meowstic raised her ears while she scowled at the children. A piercing noise came from the rings on the inside of her ear. The children screamed in pain and covered their ears.

"That was Disarming Voice!" a boy with now broken glasses exclaimed. Meowstic glared at the boy, her eyes turning a brilliant purple. He shuddered in fear. "That must be Mean Look." he said fearful of the Pokemon using the move again.

The bell rang and the children filed out, either going to a hotel or their houses. Another older man walked into the classroom. He was bald and wore a pink shirt. His purple scarf wrapped around his neck. It was beneath his white goatee. Mr. Bee was cleaning up his materials and putting them in his briefcase.

"Hello Hiro, how are you?" Mr. Bee greeted the man.

"I'm doing very well. I need to ask, if you have any Pokemon who are up to doing some heavy lifting. We just got a shipment of food from the Sizzling Sitrus Berry and we need to bring the boxes inside."

"Well I just caught a Meowstic. I'm not sure what moves it has though." Mr. Bee explained.

"Ok hold on one minute." Hiro said as he took out a small device from his pocket. "Being the brother of a gym leader has benefits. I got this device that is similar to a pokedex. It identifies Pokemon based on their attacks and stuff. It was a birthday present from Ramos, my twin brother." Hiro waved the device around Meowstic. "It knows Psychic, which is useful. One more thing, I wouldn't bring Pooby along with you. I know how much he loves food but it is for the children." Hiro said.

"Ok. I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to handle Meowstic though. But then again if I ever want her to listen to me I have to use her." Mr. Bee said with excitement and uncertainty.

The boxes were stacked in a truck that pulled into the back of the school. A large door swung open to reveal the kitchen. A Machamp, Hitmonchan, Infernape, and Gothorita were all unloading the truck. Meowstic and Gothorita picked up boxes using Psychic. The blue and white Pokemon had trouble using the move at first but eventually got the hang of it especially with Gothorita's help. She even tried to pick up a box by

herself but dropped it and got frustrated. Mr. Bee walked up to his new Pokemon and tried to console it.

"Don't worry, it was your first try. You'll get it eventually!" he said while he stroked her fur. In return, Meowstic scratched the man across the face and clicked her pokeball open. "Well I guess your done then." Mr. Bee said while he soaked up the blood from his face with a tissue. "One day, will get you to like me," he thought to himself, "one day."


	2. Hot Spot!

"Ms. Scopo. Ms. Caro. Ms. Ninju." a strong voice called from behind. The three woman turned around to see Mr. Batta or Masato, as they knew him. He was a tall red haired man with a chinstrap beard. He had a purple shirt and jeans on. Large sweat stains had formed around his shirt. "Do you know if anyone is coming to fix the air conditioning yet?" he said as he wiped some sweat from his head with a small towel.

"Um no. I don't know. How hot is it in your class?" Kimi Scopo asked while she twirled her blue hair.

"It's as hot as the belly of fire type in there. One of my kids already passed out from the heat." Masato answered. It was the hottest day of the year, especially since this was the summer class.

"Well I have an idea." Janine said as she walked into the classroom. The kids sat there hot and silent from exhaustion. "Good morning class." Janine said as she stood in front of the chalk board.

"Good morning Ms. Ninju." the students replied half-heartedly.

"I have to ask you all a question. Do any you have a flying type Pokemon?" the poison type gym leader asked. A few hands shot up as they were young and didn't have many Pokemon. "Okay, good. I need you to release them and make them use a move that blows the wind around. It will create a semi-air conditioner for you while we wait for the regular one." Janine explained thoroughly. The kids nodded and released their Pokemon. Large gusts of air began to surround them. The children

laughed with wonderment and happiness. Even though Janine's idea was great, there was one flaw. What would they do when the Pokemon are worn out?

"Oh no I never thought of that!" Janine said as the Pokemon began to fall to the ground.

"I have an idea." Kimi said. She left the room for a few minutes and came back with two other teachers, Misa Smith and Raiden Zame. They both released a Pokemon. Misa's Pokemon was a Smoochum and Raiden's was a Ditto.

"Ditto, transform." Raiden said. Ditto transformed into a little Smoochum replicate.

"Now use powder snow!" both Raiden and Misa said at the same time. Little flurries of snow came from the air and created a winter wonderland for the children. Meanwhile, Aya Caro was attempting to fix the air conditioning.

"Espeon, Solosis, come out." she said. A little bubble-like Pokemon came out of one of the pokeballs while a pink cat-like Pokemon came from the other. "Solosis I need you to use light screen but make it very small. Then I need you to use hidden power in it." Aya said to the Pokemon.

"Sis." it said in agreement. It did exactly what it's trainer told it to do. Aya turned to her Espeon when Solosis was done.

"Espeon I need you to place that into the air conditioner using psychic where the battery should be." Aya explained. Espeon nodded in agreement and it's eyes began to glow blue. The tiny box moved from the floor to the center of the machine. "Good job you too. Now last thing, Solosis I need you to use psywave to activate the new battery." Aya said. Solosis floated over to the air conditioner and a pink wave went through the air hole and into the machine. All of the sudden it began to work again. "Great job you two." Aya said as she called them back to her pokeballs.

"Wow Aya! How did you know how to do that?" Masato asked.

"In my traveling days I learned that psychic energy makes great battery packs." Aya replied in her usual monotonic voice. About 10 minutes later the bell rang, which let the kids out of school. A janitor walked into Mr. Batta's eighth period class and nearly had a heart attack. There was snow all over the floor on the hottest day of the year!


End file.
